mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Vommack
|image = File:Burger-king-king.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = |joindate = November 2012 |firstmafia = Social Network Mafia |alias = - |wikiname = |merits = Player |awards = see Awards section |hosted = Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! College Football Power 5 Mafia |cohosted = Languages Mafia, Mafia:The Musical!, Mafia World, Harry Potter Mafia 6 }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: (Era 8) On MafiaManiac: Favorite Games: Other notes: * Prefers playing as * Favourite part of Mafia: Killing * Known flaws: Unpredictable; A complete madman * Member of First to Die Club, Died N1 Club Awards *MVP Awards (1 won) *#'MVP' of Traitor *Brandos (2 nomination / 2 won) *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2012, won *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2013, won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) *Languages Mafia (with Shadow7) *Mafia:The Musical! (with ShadowAngel) *Mafia World (with ShadowAngel) *Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! *Harry Potter Mafia 6 (with ShadowAngel) *College Football Power 5 Mafia Mafia Record Overall 34-45 *Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia - Replaced Goodie 19-22 *Era 8.1 MM *#Case Closed Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Lost - Killed at end *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Won - Killed N5 *#Fast Food Wars - Lost - Killed end of game *#Literary Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Lost - Killed N1 *#Disney Movie Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed end of game *#Retro Mafia - Lost - Killed end of game *#Princess Ida Mafia - Won - Survived *#Slender: The Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Blackout Mafia - Won - Survived *#Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds - Won - Killed N2 *#Mafia vs Mafia - Won - Lynched D3 *#Dying of the Light Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Monk Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Killed N6 *#Harry Potter Mafia 4 - Lost - Killed N4 *#Code Geass Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *Era 8.2 BD *#Young Justice - Lost - Killed end of game *#Pokemon Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Attack on Titan Mafia! - Won - Killed N2 *#Mafia All Stars 3.1 - Lost - Survived *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Lost - Died N1 *#Fast Food Wars 3 - Won - Survived *#Persona 4 Mafia - Won - Lynched D3 *#Meme Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 10.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia 6 - Won - Lynched D1 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII - Won - Killed N5 *#Gintama Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3 - Lost - Killed N8 *#How I Met Your Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 11.1 MM *#Disney's Descendants Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Side-Quest Mafia - Lost, Survived *#Mafia Noir II - Won - Lynched D3 *#The Mafia Academy of Mystical Arts - Won - Lynched D3 Baddie 3-13 *Era 8.1 MM *#Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mafia - World War 3 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Sesame Street Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Glitch Mafia IV - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Paper Mario Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Lost - Lycnhed D2 *#Yoshi Island Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Meme Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Traitor - Won - Killed N3 - MVP *#Patriots Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 *Era 10.1 MM *#Period Classic Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 11.1 MM *#Hatoful Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 Indy 3-4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Social Network Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Dual Personality Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 & D5 *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Trust - Won - Lynched D1 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Farmers Mafia! - Won - Recruited & Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Corporate Battle - Lost - Killed N2 Other Faction 9-6 *Era 8.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia III - Won - Survived *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Propaganda Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Zodiac Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Nyan Cat Mafia - Won - Lynched D3 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Killed N10 *#Dungeons & Mafia II - Lost - Killed Phase 9 *#Devil Survivor 2 Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Won - Survived *#Myth Wars - Won - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 - Won - Lynched D7 *#Superheroes Mafia - Won - Survived *#Dune Wars - Lost - Killed N9 *Era 11.1 MM *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II - Won - Survived __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 8 Category:Players